desperatehousewivessfandomcom-20200213-history
Desperate Housewives
Desperate Housewives is an American television comedy-drama-mystery series created by Marc Cherry and produced by ABC Studios and Cherry Productions. It aired Sundays at 9 PM Eastern/8 PM Central, on ABC from October 3, 2004, until May 13, 2012. Executive producer Marc served as showrunner. Other executive producers since the fourth season included Bob Daily, George W. Perkins, John Pardee, Joey Murphy, David Grossman, and Larry Shaw. The main setting of the show was Wisteria Lane, a street in the fictional American town of '' in the fictional . The show followed the lives of a group of women as seen through the eyes of a dead neighbor who committed suicide in the very first episode. The storyline covers thirteen years of the women's lives over eight seasons, set between the years 2004-2008, and later 2013-2017 (the story arc included a 5 year time jump). They worked through domestic struggles and family life, while facing the secrets, crimes and mysteries hidden behind the doors of their - at the surface - beautiful and seemingly perfect suburban neighborhood. The show featured an ensemble cast, headed by Teri Hatcher as Susan Mayer, Felicity Huffman as Lynette Scavo, Marcia Cross as Bree Van de Kamp, and Eva Longoria as Gabrielle Solis. Brenda Strong narrated the show as the deceased Mary Alice Young, appearing sporadically in flashbacks or dream sequences. TV.com "Desperate Housewives Cast & Crew", TV.com, Retrieved on January 1, 2012 The series was well received by viewers and critics alike. The show is a multiple Primetime Emmy, Golden Globe and Screen Actors Guild Award winner. The series premiere drew 21.6 million viewers "ABC's 'Housewives' Starts Strong", ''The Boston Globe (New York). Associated Press. Retrieved on September 20, 2013 and the show's first season finale attracted over 30 million viewers. In 2007, it was reported to be the most popular show in its demographic worldwide, with an audience of approximately 120 million "Desperate Housewives On SABC3 Confirmed" TVSA, Published on April 3, 2007, Retrieved on September 20, 2013 and was also reported that the series is the third most watched TV show in a study of ratings in 20 countries. "CSI Show 'Most Popular in Word", BBC News. Published on July 31, 2006, Retrieved on September 20, 2013 In 2012, it remained as the most-watched comedy series internationally based on data from Eurodata TV Worldwide, which measured ratings across five continents, "Most-Watched TV Show In The World is 'CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'". The Huffington Post, Published on June 14, 2012, Retrieved on September 20, 2013 it has held this position since 2006. "Monte-Carlo TV Festival" 2006 Moreover, it was the third-highest revenue earning show for 2010, with US $2.74 million per half hour. ""American Idol" King of TV Advertising Revenue". Reuters. Published on March 17, 2011. Retrieved on September 20, 2013 The show placed #56 on Entertainment Weekly's "New TV Classics" list. "The New Classics: TV". Entertainment Weekly. Published on June 17, 2008. Retrieved October 26, 2013 Desperate Housewives was officially renewed by ABCon May 17, 2011 for an eighth season. Seidman, Robert (May 17, 2011)."ABC 2011-12 Primetime Schedule Announced". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved on September 20, 2013. The season premiere episode was broadcast on Sunday, September 25. Seidman, Robert (June 27, 2011). "ABC Announces Fall Series Premiere Dates: Late Starts For 'Once Upon a Tme', 'Man Up'". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved on September 20, 2013. The eighth season was the show's final season. Finke, Nikki; Andreeva, Nellie (August 5, 2011). "EXCLUSIVE: ABC Will End 'Desperate Housewives' In May 2012 After 8th Season". Deadline.com. Retrieved on September 20, 2013. Ausiello, Michael (August 7, 2011). "Desperate Housewives Boss On Cast's Reaction to Show Ending: 'There Was a Touch of Shock'". TV Line. Retrieved on September 20, 2013 The series concluded on May 13, 2012. By the end of the series, it had surpassed Charmed as the longest running hour-long television series featuring all female leads by two episodes. Housewives was also the most watched series finale of 2012. Production The idea for the series was conceived as Marc Cherry and his mother were watching a news report on Andrea Yates. Bill Carter, Desperate Networks. New York: Doubleday, 2006. p. 161-162 Prior to Desperate Housewives, Marc was best known for producing and writing episodes of Touchstone Television's hit comedy series The Golden Girls and its successor, The Golden Palace. In addition, he had created or co-created three sitcoms: The 5 Mrs. Buchanans, The Crew and Some of My Best Friends, none of which lasted longer than a year. Marc had difficulty in getting any television network interested in his new series; HBO, CBS, NBC, Fox, Showtime, and Lifetime all turned the show down. McDougall, Charles (January 5, 2005). "Desperately Seeking a Ratings Hit". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved on September 20, 2013. Finally, two new executives at ABC, Lloyd Braun and Susan Lyne, chose to greenlight it,""ABC Exec Helps 'Desperate' Network Find Its Footing". The Augusta Chronicle. Associated Press. Published on February 22, 2006. Retrieved on October 26, 2013. reportedly after The OC on Fox premiered in 2003 and showed that a soap opera could succeed in prime time. Gopalan, Nisha (August 5, 2013). "Josh Schwartz On The OC, Casting George Lucas, and the Onslaught of Emo". Vulture. Retrieved September 20, 2013. Shortly thereafter, Disney had both Lloyd and Susan fired, following their approval of another drama series: Lost. Craig, Olga (August 14, 2005). "The Man Who Discovered 'Lost' - and Found Himself Out of a Job". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved on September 20, 2013 Production Crew Filming Opening Seqeuence Music Later Seasons Final Season Series Synopses and Episodes Main Cast Casting US Ratings Premiere Year Later Years Awards/Nominations Foreign Productions/Translations DVD Releases Games Soudtrack/Literature Fashion Dolls Another Desperate Housewife Commercials Ask Desperate Housewives Social Media References